Earth: Final Conflict
"Three years ago they came, forever altering the future of Humanity." :You may also be looking for Battleground: Earth ---- Earth: Final Conflict was a TV series created by Majel Barrett and David Kirschner based on an original idea by Gene Roddenberry. History Roddenberry originally entitled his idea Battleground: Earth or Gene Roddenberry's Earth. He created some brief documents in the 1970s outlining the types of stories and ideas he wanted the show to explore. Where Star Trek attempted to show a distant future for Humanity that was bright and promising, this series would show an Humanity and an Earth much closer to the one we know; a near future where technology is not always trustworthy and an alien species holds us hostage on our own planet. In 1997, Majel Barrett and David Kirschner formed Roddenberry/Kirschner Productions and began to produce the series in Toronto, Canada. The series relied mostly on Canadian acting talent with the exception of American actor, Kevin Kilner who was cast in the lead role of William Boone. When Kilner decided not to return to the series at the end of Season One, the producers cast another American to lead the series. Robert Leeshock would play Liam Kincaid in seasons two through four. In Season Five the reigns were taken over by Canadian actor, Jayne Heitmeyer as Renee Palmer, a character she had originated in Season Three. Premise The premise of the series is an Earth in the not too distant future, three years after the arrival of an alien species known as the Taelons. The Taelons bring with them incredible technology that they share openly with Humanity. However, a growing number of Humans believe that the Taelons are not the "Companions" to Earth that they claim to be. Over the course of the series, various Taelon plots involving experimentation on Humans, are revealed. It turns out the Taelons are a dying race and they have been fighting a centuries-long war with a related species called the Jaridians. They have come to Earth in hopes that some kind of fusion of themselves with Humans will allow them to survive, but also with few qualms about using Humans in their fight against the Jaridians. Awards * In 1998, E:FC was nominated for a Saturn Award for best genre series. * In 1998, Micky Erbe and Maribeth Solomon were nominated for an Emmy Award for outstanding main title theme music. * In 1998, Micky Erbe and Maribeth Solomon won a Gemini Award for best original score for "The Secret of Strandhill." * In 1998, Michael McMurray was nominated for an Emmy Award for outstanding series cinematography for his work on "Float Like a Butterfly." * In 1998, Stephen Roloff was nominated for a Gemini Award for best production design for "Destruction." * In 1998, the sound team was nominated for a Gemini Award for best sound in a dramatic series for "Truth." * In 1998, the visual effects team was nominated for a Gemini Award for best visual effects for "Destruction." * In 1999, Michael McMurray was nominated for a Gemini Award for best photography in a dramatic series. * In 1999, the sound team was nominated for a Gemini Award for best sound editing. * In 2000, Micky Erbe and Maribeth Solomon were nominated for a Gemini Award for best original score. * In 2000, Anita LaSelva was nominated for a Gemini Award for best actress in a supporting role. * In 2000, the sound team was nominated for a Gemini Award for best sound editing. * In 2001, David Moxness was nominated for a Gemini Award for best photography in a dramatic series. * In 2002, the visual effects team were nominated for a Gemini Award for best visual effects. * In 2002, David Winning won a gold award at Worldfest Houston for direction on the episode "Termination." * In 2003, David Winning won a gold plaque for special achievement in direction at the Chicago International Film Festival for "Termination." Cast Regular Cast * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Leni Parker as Da'an * Anita LaSelva as Zo'or * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux * Robert Leeshock as Liam Kincaid * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Jayne Heitmeyer as Renee Palmer * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Melinda Deines as Juliet Street * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Guylaine St-Onge as Juda * Alan Van Sprang as Howlyn Recurring Cast * Frank Moore as Hubble Urich * Richard Zeppieri as Frank Tate * Majel Barrett as Julianne Belman * Miranda Kwok as Kwai-Ling Hong * William deVry as Joshua Doors * Kari Matchett as Siobhan Beckett * Barry Flatman as President Daniel Thompson * John Evans as Lt. Bob Morovski * Noam Jenkins as Ryan Patrichio * Michelle Nolden as T'than * Ona Fletcher as Catherine Shaw * Helen Taylor as Ra'jel Episodes Season One * "Decision" * "Truth" * "Miracle" * "Avatar" * "Old Flame" * "Float Like a Butterfly" * "Resurrection" * "Horizon Zero" * "Scorpion's Dream" * "Live Free or Die" * "The Scarecrow Returns" * "Sandoval's Run" * "The Secret of Strand Hill" * "Pandora's Box" * "If You Could Read My Mind" * "The Wrath of Achilles" * "The Devil You Know" * "Law & Order" * "Through the Looking Glass" * "Infection" * "Destruction" * "The Joining" Season Two * "The First of Its Kind" * "Atavus" * "A Stitch in Time" * "Dimensions" * "Moonscape" * "Sleepers" * "Fissures" * "Redemption" * "Isabel" * "Between Heaven and Hell" * "The Gauntlet" * "One Man's Castle" * "Second Chances" * "Payback" * "Friendly Fire" * "Volunteers" * "Bliss" * "Highjacked" * "Defectors" * "Heroes & Heartbreak" * "Message in a Bottle" * "Crossfire" Season Three * "Crackdown" * "The Vanished" * "Emancipation" * "Déjà Vu" * "The Once and Future World" * "Thicker Than Blood" * "A Little Bit of Heaven" * "Pad'ar" * "In Memory" * "The Cloister" * "Interview" * "Keep Your Enemies Closer" * "Subterfuge" * "Scorched Earth" * "Sanctuary" * "Through Your Eyes" * "Time Bomb" * "The Fields" * "Apparition" * "One Taelon Avenue" * "Abduction" * "Arrival" Season Four * "The Forge of Creation" * "Sins of the Father" * "First Breath" * "Limbo" * "Motherlode" * "Take No Prisoners" * "Second Wave" * "Essence" * "Phantom Companion" * "Dream Stalker" * "Lost Generation" * "The Summit" * "Dark Matter" * "Keys to the Kingdom" * "Street Chase" * "Trapped by Time" * "Atonement" * "Blood Ties" * "Hearts & Minds" * "Epiphany" * "Dark Horizons" * "Point of No Return" Season Five * "Unearthed" * "Pariahs" * "The Seduction" * "Subterra" * "Boone's Awakening" * "Termination" * "Guilty Conscience" * "Boone's Assassin" * "Entombed" * "Legacy" * "Death Suite" * "Atavus High" * "Deep Sleep" * "The Art of War" * "Grave Danger" * "Deportation" * "Honor and Duty" * "Bad Genes" * "Subversion" * "Street Wise" * "The Journey" * "Final Conflict" Category:TV Series